dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori
Tori '''is Mink's AllMate . Appearance Tori is a pink cockatoo whose voice is pretty big for his appearance. He has a coat that consists of pink, white, orange and yellow feathers. While having notably beautiful feathers, he also has clumps of them braided on each side of his head, presumably done by Mink (though it's not confirmed). Tori wears an eyepatch that covers his left eye, native jewelry and is often shown to hold a cigar in his beak, the second and third mirroring his owner's own jewelry and pipe. Personality Like Mink, Tori is usually very quiet and only speaks when he needs to inform someone of something or at his limit. Tori talks in a calm and collected manner, almost never raising his voice even in times of discord. Despite this, he was shown to be very verbose with Aoba the most during Mink's Route as he was the one who was ordered to get him to safety and would talk in his owner's place, or question Aoba's odd pattern of thinking. Relationships Mink Tori and Mink were shown to have a simple relationship at first, both having very passive views on being nothing more than owner and Allmate. Tori was revealed to technically never even have a real name at the start of the game. When Aoba asked what Mink usually calls him, he replied with "You", "Hey" and " Tori", to which Aoba settled with the latter from that point on. After Mink met Sly Blue in Glitter, his attitude, while not drastic, still noticably changed. When he placed Tori's A.I. chip into his motorcycle, he trusted him to get Aoba to safety once the tower had collapsed and completed his plan for revenge. Tori must have somehow sensed his owner's change of heart after Scrap was used on him, since once Aoba made it out with the rest of Scratch, he immediately drove off back into the tower to retrieve Mink. Aoba tried to stop him, but a Scratch member held him back from doing so. After reuniting in Re:connect, Aoba notes that Tori's voice sounds slightly different and kinder than before. Tori is shown to have the same body back as he did in the first game, but of a newer model. He also reveals that Mink had given him a real name and was now called '''Rurakhan. Aoba and Ren both were pleased at this news and complimented how nice it sounded for him, causing Tori to feel much pride. He did however note that, possibly out of habit, Mink still says “Oi, you, Tori” but it does not seem to bother him. Aoba notes that just by Mink giving Tori an actual name, that things have changed for the better for them. Beni Tori and Beni have been shown to not get along from the moment they both met. Tori often throws insults towards Beni and mocks his attitude and manner of speaking, causing Beni to fly into a rage and further prove Tori right by calling him rude names. Although Beni is hot-headed whenever Tori is around, the latter tends to be calm and collected. They are usually shown together in official group shots where Koujaku and Mink are present, both usually glaring or squaking at one another (much to Mink's visible annoyance and Koujaku's obliviousness). Category:AllMate